Innocent Eyes
by Lady-in-Waiting Kat
Summary: AU during Designate This Max goes into heat and copulates with Alec. You can guess where the story goes from there. what will she do with the baby? How will Logan take it? Is Alec ready to be a father in a broken world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't won nothing

Time frame: Designate This after Renfro discovers the identity of Eyes only

Author's note: If you don't like it blame my muse.

Pairing: some ML (can't be avoided) mostly MA

Warning: AU!

**Prolog**

She sat there, surrounded by the hard, gray walls her head bowed, her hair a dark curtain surrounding her fencing her in. She couldn't remember telling them anything, she couldn't… but that didn't stop her from feeling sick. Deep inside the doubt tore at her, ripping up her insides. _Logan_, her mind chocked out, tears coming to her beautiful chocolate eyes.

And then the tears were gone. Her train of thought suddenly snapped off like a thread pulled to tight. _Alec_, the name came with startling speed and crashing force, the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach fled and she shot to her feet hunger clear in her eyes. Clouds threatened to muddle her mind taking over as the musty man smell filleted in through the bars of her cell. With a final effort Max tried to figure out what was wrong with her, one word came to mind, _heat_! And then thought was gone as the ominous steel door slid open and the golden god stood before her.

"Alec," She purred her worries completely lost as the tall X5 strode through the tiny door.

"Max," the sound was a deep rumble in his throat as he strode purposefully across the cell to the waiting female. His muscles were tense and his blood singing as his nostrils took in her overwhelming pheromones.

Their bodies were nude within seconds; hands roaming Alec moved her towards the tiny bunk. Everything was muddled, murky and black as the pheromones blocked out everything but that one single urge. Mate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Max woke up her cell was empty, Alec was gone and she was snuggled into her self clad in nothing but her bear skin. The cool air blowing in from the hall didn't bother her as much as the distant pulling deep within her stomach. Something was wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Time Frame: During Bag 'Em after Alec has helped rescue Max from White and his men.

Pairing: Same as last time (I'll try to get thorough the ML stuff quickly)

Warning: AU

Author's Note: Sorry that the prolog was so short and I'm warning you right now most of the chapters will have big gaps in between them. I'm really bad at up dating.

Oh about this chapter it will be that last one to follow the series very closely.

**Chapter One: Bag 'Em**

Alec leaned back against the side of his new car glaring at Max's back. There was something wrong with her he thought, something different. Keeping his arms crossed he watched the exchange between the other X's distantly as he tried to figure out what his nose was telling him.

And then it hit him, his mouth going slack as the group of kids piled into the ancient truck. _Max is…_ He stopped himself right there looking at the dark female with new eyes.

"Ahem." Alec cleared his throat loudly drawing Max's attention before the spiky haired Logan could.

"Yes?" Max asked, eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the annoyingly handsome X5.

Alec pushed off the car in one fluid motion and closed the distance between himself and the angry woman with a casual swagger his hazel eyes smirking hollowly. When he was standing directly in front of her he dropped his voice so that only she'd be able to hear him. Urgently he whispered:

"We need to talk. Can I take you some where?" The coldness of his voice stopped Max from answering no right away. Her dark brown eyes looked up into his hazel orbs questioning them, asking what he really wanted.

"Sure." Max answered hesitantly her eyes shifting over to Logan where he waiting in his van.

"Don't wait up for us." Alec called in a loud friendly voice after noticing Max's tortured gaze. The X5 smirked widely as the older man shot him a deadly glare.

"See ya around Logan." Max added her eyes looking away quickly, guiltily as Alec slipping a guiding arm around her slender waist. Automatically she turned into the blond transgenic causing Alec to send Logan another gloating smile. Angrily the older man turned the key in his ignition and left. Max didn't even watch him go.

"Where did you have in mind?" The brunette mumbled softly. Startled Alec looked down catching the tears welling up in the small woman's eyes as she blinked them back. He chose not to comment on Max's weak moment.

"I saw a dinner down a little ways. Do you want to follow me?" His voice was gentle, smooth, and soothing as his arm dropped from Max's waist.

"Yea I'll follow."

(At the dinner)

Max sat across from Alec in the tiny, grimy booth a pair of hamburgers and fries waiting patiently in between them as the waitress deposited two cokes into the center.

"Will that be all dolls?" The older woman asked smacking her large lips together in a bored manor.

"Yes, thank you." Alec replied with a hundred watt smile. The tired middle aged waitress nodded once, turning on her ancient heels to cross the nearly as ancient tile. When the woman was a safe distance away Alec turned his steady gaze onto Max. He could see the curiosity in her large brown eyes.

"So…" She began watching him as he was watching her.

"Have you been feeling differently lately?" Alec began, his usually happy mask liquidating into the hard stone mask he saved for the officials at Manticore. Max became still.

"Does it matter?" The stubborn female answered a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes," Alec replied patiently, voice devoid of all emotion. The contrast startled Max pushing her towards her own defensive mask. Anger burned in her eyes.

"Yes," Max snapped balling her hands into fists beneath the table top.

"Nauseous, dizzy, overly emotional?" Alec prompted. The brunette shook her head no.

"None of that. Alec what kind of game are you playing here?" He could see her anger rising to the top threatening to spill over like boiling water in a heated pot.

"Max I need you to listen to me for just a second. This is going to come as a great shock. Max please tell me how much you know about heat." The pleating in his voice calmed her anger, sending her off guard. _He's trying to tell me something_, she thought.

"It happens once about every three months." Max said in a flat tone. "It's hard to control and basically takes over an X5's life."

"Do you know the risks?" Alec asked his voice as flat as her's.

"What risks? Discovery? Hasn't been a problem." Max answered cockily trying to hide her growing fear.

"No, I'm talking about pregnancy. Max I think you're pregnant." The words, so simple, so normal, chocked her.

"What?" she gasped, her hands grabbing at her stomach, laying them flat against her bear skin. How could she be pregnant…

A/N: reviews are welcome. .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like I said last time

Time Frame: After _Bag 'Em_

Pairing: Shifting towards MA, just give it time

Author's Note: So yea next chapter is up. Like always reviews are welcome, criticisms too. Don't really like flames but yea I'll taken 'em to if I have to.

**Chapter Two**

The silence sat heavily between the pair of transgenic as Max attempted at take it all in. She wouldn't believe him, she couldn't. And before she knew it he had began again in his calm, flat, emotionless voice. She didn't dare look into her eyes. Now she was truly afraid.

"There are tests. Ones that you can take at home, by your self if you don't believe me. You can also go to a clinic, under a false name. If you want I'll go with you. I'll stay with you all long as you need me. This is my fault just as much as it is yours. What ever you do though, Max, you have to make me a promise. You can't kill this baby."

"Baby…" Max mumbled still in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Our baby," Alec whispered staring at her levelly.

"Why should I keep it?" Max asked, refusing to believe her words even as she said them. "How do I know that you're going to stick around?" And then the tears came, slow fat ovals welling up in her shocked brown eyes. "Oh my god." She chocked before burring her face in her hands. "I don't wanna be a mother." She sobbed.

In a flash Alec was over on the other side of the booth wrapping his arms around the scared woman. His voice suddenly gained emotion, growing warm, chocking on his fear even as he tried to squash her's.

Across the room the waitress and the fry cook gazed over at the beautiful couple a distant curiosity pulling at them even as they sat there immobile. To them it seemed an eternity before the young man raised his head and asked for a check. The waitress exchanged yet another look with the fry cook before pushing herself to her feet and crossing the small distance between the front counter and the couple.

"Here ya go sonny." The dumpy woman said as she handed over the yellowed piece of paper. Quickly Alec glanced at the tab while he reached deep into his pocket.

"This should cover it." He replied absently returning the tab with a fifty. The older waitress shifted her gaze over the couple once more, pausing on the strangely angelic looking man before turning around once more and leaving them alone. "Good tip" She muttered slapping the bill down in front of the cook.

The greasy man's eyes caught on the faded fifty for a moment and then turned hungrily towards the exiting couple. "Yeah good tip."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the cool Seattle air Alec drew Max towards his latest toy.

"Max let me drive you home." The X5 pleated with large puppy eyes. In a daze she nodded her consent not really seeing the scenery or even Alec's convincing look.

"Come on Maxie." Alec gently guided her into the passenger seat just as carefully as he had led her out of the small dinner.

"Don't call me that." She mumbled softly, she face still wrapped in shock.

"Sure." And then Alec was gone, fist to place Max's baby in the trunk and then to slid smoothly into the driver's seat.

The car started with a low rumbling jolting Max out of her stupor.

"You never answered my question." She commented as they pulled onto the choppy forest lined road.

"Which one?" Alec asked, paying more attention to the road then was really necessary.

"Why do you want me to promise that I won't get an abortion?" Her voice came out like a heavy sigh, hesitant and soft yet forceful at the same time.

"I may not know much about this world, I haven't been in it as long as you have. And honestly I don't know how good I'm gonna be at my end of this but, Max, don't you think it's only fair to give this kid a chance? Like the chance you've given me?"

"You really thought about that didn't you?" She asked turning to look at him as he drove.

"That and they're cute." Alec smirked widely. Besides him Max gave a little laugh and she shoved his arm good naturedly.

And the car speed on.

(Later that night in Logan's apartment)

"So what did that guy, Alec, want?" Logan asked trying hard not to let his anger show.

"Oh, him, nothing really," Max replied smiling casually. "He just wanted tips on Seattle."

"And he had to ask you this alone?" Logan pressed, his expression hidden behind the computer screen.

"You're a normal Logan, he didn't know if he could trust you." Max's voice floated though the apartment musically, causally. There was no way that the man she loved would know that she was lying and yet her stomach tumbled over itself. She hated doing this but how could she tell him. _Yea while I was taking my little vacation at Manticore I got myself knocked up but don't worry Alec's promised that he'll stick around to help me raise the kid._ She could just see the drama now.

"Oh." Logan answered obviously hurt.

It wasn't wrong to wait a while before telling him. She had just gotten back after all.

She would have to tell O.C. though. And the realization kept her at Logan's apartment for a selfishly long time. She stayed until she was sure her roommate would be asleep. It'll be easier for her to swallow in the morning, Max reasoned, the twisting of her stomach plaguing her to no end.

A/N: So let me know how you liked it. .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Time Frame: After Proof of Purchase

Pairing: Hum… confused? Is that a choice?

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that replied. Your reviews really mean a lot. .

**Chapter Three: Proof of Problems**

Max stood in front of Jam Pony gazing up at the run down joint with new eyes. This would be how she paid for her baby. This is what the kid would see when it came to visit her at work. She shuttered.

"Why couldn't I have been a TV star?" And with those words the angry X5 began moving again.

"Hey Boo." Original Cindy shouted from over by the lockers. Max smiled slightly and waved her way. Behind the counter Normal yelled something about packages being delivered and Sketchy walked up to Max draping one of his long, thin arms around her.

"So Max, you know how much I value your opinion right?" The dirty-blond sixties wanna be asked.

"Shot," Max said stirring Sketchy over to the lockers.

"What do I have to do to get girls all over me like him?" Sketchy pointed over towards the gathering group of female Jam Pony employees under the TV.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Max laughed, shrugging Sketchy's arm off her shoulders. "Who is the guy anyways?"

"Not you to Sugar." OC said shaking her head. Max smiled again.

"'Naw not me. Just wondering who the joker thinks he is."

"Some new guy, started this morning. Normal seems to like him." OC said slamming her locker shut.

"Told you Normal was gay!" Sketchy grinned. Both OC and Max threw him a dirty look before turning back to their previous conservation.

"Do you think he's one of your people?" OC whispered walking with Max towards the front counter. The brunette tossed the crowd another look.

"Could be, I mean Manticore was just an hour from here." And then she heard something that stopped her cold. It was _his_ voice.

"Alec," She hissed under her breath. "OC I think it's time we got out of here."

"Sure," OC replied, her brows knit in confusion. As the two women strolled past the counter grabbing packages on their way Normal stuck his head over the cluttered surface.

"Max since you were late again you have to take around the new guy, Alec!" He called sounding over joyed at the ability to say the golden man's name.

"C'mon on Normal," Max wined.

"No buts missy." Normal turned a beaming face towards the X-Manticore solider. "This is…"

"Max." Alec interrupted his voice smooth as silk.

"We've meet." Max spat turning her attention back towards Normal. "Seriously I can't take him around."

"You already know her? Well that makes things easier." Normal replied ignoring Max's mounting anger. "Now here's some packages." He handed over a few of the lighter ones to Alec. "I hope you like working here." Max stormed out of the building. Alec was close on her heels.

"Max!" He shouted. "Max I really need to talk to you." Alec shoved the packages into his messenger bag as quickly as she could. This caught her attention.

"Alec!" She hissed stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Alec asked slowing slightly but not stopping.

"Seriously, you ass, get a life, get a job, and stop sticking your nose into mine!" She growled, she shoulders hunched her eyes set to kill. Then he stopped.

"Maxie…?" Alec gave up with the packages, his voice going low. "Max, please just talk to me."

"Why should I? You screwed up everything I had." Max hissed her eyes still shooting daggers.

"That's not fair."

"Nothing ever is." And with that Max stormed off down the surprisingly empty alley way.

"So you're Alec." OC's flavored voice came from behind the stunned X5.

"Yea,"

"Honey let me take you to get some coffee." The chocolate woman placed a light hand on the distracted warrior's shoulder. "Then you can tell me all about this dealio."

(At a coffee show)

"So you two were breeding partners back at Manticore?" OC mused sniffing her steaming coffee. "And now she's pregnant. I can't believe she didn't tell me."

Across the small table Alec slumped down into himself. From the way OC acted Alec thought she'd have told her for sure. _Has she told anyone? _He thought running his fingers through his hair.

"But that doesn't explain why she's acting the way she is now." OC looked up for her mug, her dark eyes penetrating, deep.

Alec shifted uncomfortably, his fingers pausing, deeply intertwined in his hair. "Do you know about the virus?" OC nodded. "And the lab tech?"

OC nodded again. "Yea, the punk didn't come through for 'em. Jumped town." Alec nodded.

"Sorta," Alec took a deep, sobering breath. "He did skip town, he did it because of me. I had a mini explosive in the back of my head and he fished it out. He had enough money after that and left. Max blames me. She's right it is my fault."

"Listen to me pretty boy. How long do you think this thing is gonna last between my girl and the rich dude when he finds out she got knocked up? He's forgiving but ever man's got his line." His endless eyes flicked up to look into the older woman's face.

"Do you really think he'd leave her?" Alec's voice was as close to disbelief as it could come. "I mean he's stuck around virus and all."

OC raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

"I don't know." The X5 admitted shaking his head. In his hands his coffee was growing cold.

(Across town)

The wind whipped over her shoulders twisting her hair into streamers behind her. Max sighed, her eyes growing tired as she gazed out at the city. How could he just show up like that after she'd told him to get lost? Hadn't she made it clear enough?

The X5 buried her face in her arms drowning her pain in high altitude sobs.

A/N: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: May be out of character a bit

Pairing: M/A (well almost any ways)

Author's Note: Hope you like it

**Chapter Four**

The sun began to slide behind the tallest of the buildings casting the city in shadows as a lone figure climbed down from her towering sanctuary. Despite the darkening sky she still dawned her sunglasses when she finally mounted her bike moments later. With a sigh she noticed that she had forgotten to deliver her packages for the day. _Just another thing for tomorrow,_ she thought pushing the bike forward into the open street. It seemed like no time before she was trekking the metal contraption up the steps of her apartment. She wasn't surprised to find OC sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Sit down Boo, we need to talk." Max looked over at her friend, her hair falling into her face. Wordlessly she did as she was told.

"Here drink this." OC said handing over a tinted glass. Once again Max did what she was told.

"Is this orange juice?" Max asked in surprise. OC nodded.

"Max let me be straight with you," OC began folding her hands in front of her. Max quickly placed the glass harmlessly on the table before her as if to place a shield between her and her best friend. Instinctively she knew what was coming. "I had a talk with pretty boy today. He told me everything." And here she paused staring Max down with her dark brown eyes. "Take off those glasses."

Sheepishly Max did, her eyes downcast as she did so. "Sorry," She muttered. "I'm so sorry for everything." The X5 sobbed. "I just couldn't tell you. I just couldn't make it real."

"I understand Boo." OC said reassuringly sliding down from the counter. "Shh, Sugar it's alright." The thin woman placed an arm on either side of her friend and gently pulled her towards her. "Shh." Max fell into OC's arms burring her head in the other woman's shoulder. OC rubbed the distraught transgenic's back whispering soothing words into her best friend's hair. After awhile her sobs began to lessen and finally ceased. Max looked up, new tear streaks mingled with the old ones.

"I was so afraid of what you'd think." She sniffled pulling away a little.

"Boo what kind of friend do you think I am?" OC asked in mock outrage. "I'd never think bad of you girl. I thought you'd know that by now." Max laughed shallowly her head coming to her on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm stupid."

"You can say that again girl." And then they were both laughing and hugging one another. This time tears of joy filling their eyes.

The two women talked well into the night about babies and what they were going to do. What'd they have to tell people and finally what Max was going to do about the two main men in her life.

The X5 thoughtfully placed her coffee cup on the low table in front of her, leaned back into the ancient couch and then said, "I still can't forgive Alec, he ruined the only chance Logan and I had. I mean, he's so selfish. So…" OC put up her hand stopping her friend mid sentence.

"Hold it there Sugar and think about what you're saying. I mean what woulda happened if this tech had come through? I mean would you have lied to Logan about the kid? Would you have convinced him it was his? I don't think you could have. I know you Boo, you'd never have been able to stand it."

Max bowed her head, allowing her hair to form a curtain in front of her face. "I didn't think about that. I just didn't want to think about any of this." She took a deep steadying breath. "All I wanted was to be normal, ya know?" She turned her head to look over at OC trying to gage her reaction. "But it seems I'll never have one. I really should talk to Alec… I really was a bitch to him."

"The bitchiest," OC answered soberly. "He's sorry; he wanted ya to know that." Max sat up straight again, taking her mug in between her delicate hands.

"I know he is… but it's so hard to let go."

"You mean it's just easier to blame him instead of realizing that life isn't all about blame. Listen to Original Cindy girl it's none of ya fault. What didn't happen didn't happen and now ya gotta face what is happening. Your gonna be a mother Boo. It's time you played nice with the daddy."

"Yeah it is." Max came to her feet with a since of purpose. She wasn't going to run from this any more, she had to take responsibility for what she had done and set it right. So what if she was pregnant, so what if the virus hadn't been cured. She couldn't blame Alec for all of that. It wasn't his fault any more then it was his.

"Where ya going?" OC asked keeping a close eye on her friend.

"To find Alec," Max answered as she went through the apartment's front door.

A/N: Well that's all for now. Please feel free to let me know what ya think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Pairing: You'll see .

Author's Note: Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 5: Sorry**

All alone, at the far end of the bar Alec sat with a cup of scotch between his spread fingers. He sat immobile with his head bowed over the stained bar top as if in pray, the slumped shoulders spelled defeat. He had to face it, he finally decided, Max wasn't coming. Feeling a new low the X5 finished the burning amber liquid in one gulp before calling over the bar keep.

The middle aged black man eyes Alec wearily. He had never seen a single person drink so much. In a hesitant tone he asked the young man if he wanted another. Alec shook his head asking for his tap instead. The bar keeper was surprised when the young man paid with a large wad of cash but not as surprised as when he actually got up steadily and walked in a straight line.

He walked slowly towards the door locked tight in his own troubled thoughts. He didn't even bother to look up when the door swung open a few yards away. _There was no use,_ he reminded himself glumly, _she's not coming_. The down hearted solider marched on.

Stopping suddenly at a red light Max realized she had no idea where to find Alec. With a sinking resolve she looked both ways as if in some vain hope she'd spot him, her happy-go-lucky scapegoat. Max snorted at her own foolishness. Nothing was ever that easy.

"I'll try _Crash_." She decided, maybe one of her coworkers would be there and know where Alec hung out. She had to find him.

Alec found the cool night air refreshing as he emerged from the murky bar filled with a stale atmosphere. Taking a deep breath he felt stronger, newer, and better able to take the first steps away from his last hope. The X5 half smiled at himself.

_How could I think that she'd even come and talk to me? She hates me._ He chided himself abusively. On instinct he turned up his jacket collar and faced his back to the misty wind. He didn't look up at the piercing roar of the motorcycle or even at its abrupt end in front of him.

"Alec," The name was low, hesitant. The dirty-blond looked up.

"Max?" He questioned shuffling his feet, eyes averted.

"We need to talk."

"That's for sure."

"Look, I'm sorry." Max blurted her voice and stance as awkward as his. "Can't we just go somewhere and talk?"

"Did you say sorry?" Alec asked skeptically, his hazel eyes searching for her brown orbs.

"C'mon Alec," She prompted taking his hand in hers. He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her but finally gave up and reluctantly followed Max onto her baby. He placed his hands on either side of her narrow waist and leaned forward as the motorcycle's deafen roar cut through the still street.

Within the smoky doorway of _Crash_ Logan watched the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes. Could she really be cheating on him? The thought grounded him with the shock and despite his want to chase after her and demand an explanation for all of this he just couldn't bring himself to move. The shattered journalist crumbled. So much for love.

Silently the two X's raced thorough the nearly empty Seattle streets to a familiar place, Max's place. Alec could only watch her, hold her and try to convince himself that she was real that he wasn't going crazy like his twin Ben. To settle the matter he leaned towards her, resting his heavy head against her tiny back.

"You alright?" Max screamed over the high roar.

Alec chose not to answer he just held on a little tighter and Max drove on. The night whirled by in a magical blur. _It's really her…_ Alec's mind repeated over and over again.

A few minutes later Max cut the engine of her precious bike and spun herself off the bike and out of Alec's clinging grasp.

"This way," She said softly directing him towards the base of the towering building. "I think you'll like it up here." And then they lapsed into silence once more as they began the long climb. Behind Max Alec wondered what to say when they stopped. As the pair reached the top he was still at a loss.

Max took her normal spot over look the twinkling city with its labyrinth of unused streets and abandoned houses.

"Where are we?" Alec asked taking the spot besides her.

"In a safe place, my place." Max explained still looking out at the city. "I sat here today." She continued after a slight pause. "I… I know I've been a bitch Alec. I've just never been through anything like this before. I've never really committed myself to anything before and it's really hard to now. Especially since someone else is going to be counting on me soon." The petite woman chanced a look over at her partner, subtly trying to gage his reaction.

"You mean us soon." Alec began, his throat tight. "I meant what I said in that dinner Max. I won't leave you to take care of this kid by yourself to. I'm just sorry I screwed up what ever it was you had with Logan. I never meant to take away your life."

"We never really had anything…" Max whispered to her knees. "I realized that today while I was thinking. I mean we had an entire year and nothing happened. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." The brunette sighed her eyes returning to the tortured cityscape. "I shouldn't blame you for helping me see that."

Alec wanted to reach out a hand, to touch her, to reassure himself once more that this was really the fiery woman he had meet at Manticore. Had all the life really been taken out of her?

"Max, don't." Alec finally settled on saying. "You've been through a lot so why stop now? Why give up hope?"

And then he heard her sniffle and the sparkling tears leaking from the corner of her eyes came into focus.

"I cheated on him Alec. It may not have been my fault but it still happened and there's nothing I can do to change that. He wouldn't understand the baby." She concluded wrapping her arms tighter around her knees.

"Are you running Maxie?" Alec asked so quietly that Max wasn't really sure if she was supposed to hear him. She answered anyways.

"I don't know."

Alec moved closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her feeble frame. He could feel her pain, he could understand that grief and so he went silent. There wasn't must to say to a broken heart. He just held her while she cried. He became her protector that night, her own personal angel.

A/N: Reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything

Paring: It'll all make since at the end

Author's Note: Here's another one. .

**Chapter Six: Breaking Up**

Logan paced back and forth over the wooden floors of his apartment his eyes catching on the phone as he passed it over and over again. His hands flexed at his sides, open and closed, open and closed. He wanted to, no need to call her, to talk to her put he just couldn't go over and pick up the phone. What if she was with him? What if she didn't love him anymore? His mind when speeding ahead, splintering, darting and then crashing stopped abruptly. He grabbed the bottle of wine resting on the counter as he passed it, pausing he threw back his head and took a long sip. The normally light liquid burned his raw throat. He had to call her…but could he face her answer.

Alec tapped loudly on the apartment door with his foot as he tried not to jolt the sleeping woman in his arms. Once again he marveled at how tiny she was, like a child. The blond X5 sighed.

Inside OC tied the sash of her robe, stifling a huge yawn she reached out for the knob. "This better be good." The mocha skinned woman called loudly threw the door.

"Just open the door." Alec called in reply shifting Max's head to his shoulder so that he cradled her face in the crook of his shoulder. Quickly OC opened the door.

"What…" OC stopped short at the sight that meet her eyes. Softly she continued. "What happened?"

"We talked." Alec began, his tone matching her's, as he slipped past the small woman into the apartment. "And then she just fell asleep. Where should I put her?"

At the last part OC perked up a little bit. "This way." She said, her body following her finger towards a closed door opposite the front door. Gently Alec deposited the sleeping beauty onto her crumpled sheets. Taking a deep breath the X5 traced a finger down the pregnant woman's cheek. In her sleep she whispered his name. Alec jumped back, startled. The moment lost.

In the door way OC smiled softly and turned away her face hidden in shadow as the strong man jumped back slightly. She couldn't help but to laugh slightly. "Come this way Boo." Softly, tenderly she took his hand pulling him away from the sleeping X5.

Alec looked up at this strong woman thankfully. Without hesitation he followed her out of the room closing the door quietly as he passed through it.

When they were seated on the couch, one facing the other OC began to talk, "Logan called a few minutes ago. He said he wanted to talk to her," She motioned towards the closed door. "He sounded… upset. What happened tonight?"

And so Alec told her about how they'd meet at _Crash_ and then how she'd taken him to the Space Needle. He spoke quietly, animatedly his eyes speaking volumes where his words feel short. Even if he hadn't said it out loud OC sound tell that some where along the way he had fallen in love with her. The dark skinned woman listened intently nodding then entire way through. In the end, as his words dwindled to a few and then finally none the sun began to rise, peaking over the dim Seattle streets.

"It's time to go now Boo, we got work soon." And so, with a hug and a low good bye, Alec left the apartment. When OC turned around Max was leaning against the frame of her room her face more peaceful then it had been in a long while.

"Your boy just left." OC informed the other woman yawning.

"I know." Max smiled softly not even attempting to correct her friend. They we're like that yet. But in her heart she knew that someday they would be.

OC didn't tell Max about her ex love's call. If he really wanted to reach her he would. The look of happiness on her face was enough to forestall the pain for a while longer. Unfortunately the X's happiness didn't last the day.

Sometime during the drizzly morning Max's beeper buzzed and dutifully she went over to see Logan. Her heart hammering in her chest she mounted the elevator. As the door slid shut she closed her eyes drawing in a deep breath. She had to tell him. Then the elevator chimed and her eyes were open, her perfect, or nearly perfect mask slipped into place. How would she ever get through this…?

A/N: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: How many of these do I have to do?

Time Frame: Forgot this a couple of chapters back. Chapter 3 is the substitute for the episode of season 2 Two. Everything that took place in between Proof of Purchase and Two happened as far as the story in concerned.

Pairing: , You pick

Author's Note: Sorry for how long it took to update. And thanx to all the people that have faithfully review. You guys are awesome.

**Chapter Seven: Time to Say Goodbye**

The beautiful X5 stepped slowly from the metal box her dark orbs scanning the penthouse apartment in one sweep. With an indrawn breath she spotted the man that she had loved for nearly a year and froze.

Logan lay sprawled across the low couch a half empty bottle of his favorite wine held loosely in one hand while the other crawled his pounding head.

"Logan," Max called, pretending that she hadn't yet noticed the distraught man.

Wobbling slightly Logan raised a hand and motioned for the brunette to join him. "Hey Max," He slurred a tad loudly as the exotic temptress moved across the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, her face blank despite the flurry of emotions tearing at her insides. She wished OC could be there with her. She always knew what to say.

"Yea, yes, I did." Logan said before taking yet another swig of the tinted bottle. "I saw you."

Max leaned as far forward as she dared her eyes coming level with the drunken journalist. "Logan I'm here now. And I have something to say to."

Logan's blurred eyes looked up at his angel, his light. "What's there to say…" He asked his anger mounting, hate growing in his unfocused eyes.

Max recoiled slightly. "Logan I have to tell you this first." The unsteady man ceased his mumbled response as the young woman sank down to his level again, her intense eyes locking with his.

Once the intoxicated man had fallen completely silent and Max was sure he was listening she continued. "Logan, I'm sorry but I can't do this any more. We can't be like this. Sooner or later something is going to happen and I couldn't live with myself if that accident killed you. Logan we can't be _like_ this any more. I can't live like this. Goodbye." And with those words Max rose to her feet ready to flee but was stopped by Logan's low chuckle.

"Is that it? Two years and you throw it all away just like that?" With surprising spread the wobbly man shot to his feet cutting off the brunette's exit.

"I've said everything I needed to say. Let me go Logan." Max's reply did nothing but coax yet another dark chuckle out of her now ex's mouth.

"You know I could keep you here all day… well at least until I drop dead." Max winched at his words, shying away slightly she tried to reason with the obliviously upset man.

"Be honest with yourself Logan, we never really had anything and when we almost did something got in the way."

"Yea I saw you with him last night." The drunken man accused stepping towards the stony faced girl. Max paused confused.

"What?" Max questioned with genuine emotion for the first time during the entire interview.

"I was at _Crash_ last night talking to an informant and when I left I saw him climbing onto the back of your motorcycle. I mean if I got it wrong, just say so… tell me it's not true." His eyes turned pleating his voice hopeful as Max connected the dots. Last night at _Crash_ her and Alec. Logan had seen them.

"I can't… there are things you just don't understand. It's over, we're over, just get used to it." And with that she ducked her head and quickly maneuvered around the shattered man her mask dissolving as she heard his tears hit the floor.

In the dim lobby of Jam Pony Alec sauntered over to OC leaning causally above her as she sat eating her lunch on one of the long wooden benches.

"Hey you seen Max around recently?" He asked shooting a look in either direction. OC shook her head, chewing thoughtfully she went over all that had happened that morning. With a startled swallow she looked up at the handsome Greek god. "What if…?"

It was all she had to say. Alec's transgenic mind raced ahead in leaps and bounds. He turned his head away. "I gotta go." He mumbled abruptly slamming his fist lightly on one of the lockers as he headed towards the door not even bothering to grab any packages as he shot past.

Wakening to action a bit slower then the X5 OC stuffed her lunch back into its original wrapping and tossed it as she passed a trash can. "Emergency!" She shouted as Normal fired complaints at her about leaving without any packages. The owner scowled yelling something about docked pay as the strong woman disappeared out the door. Alec was no where in sight.

Destroyed the dark haired X5 stumbled out of the gaping doors of the elevator into a small light haired young woman.

"Whoa, watch it." The woman scoffed catching Max. In surprise the said woman exclaimed, "Max!"

Absently the brunette looked into the surprised face of the other woman. "Asha." The transgenic replied her voice a deep void.

"Is this about last night?" The dirty-blonde asked her voice low as she guided Max away from the closing doors.

"What would you know about it?" Max snapped, pushing the other woman's hands away from her as she made from the door.

"He loves you, you know." Asha called over the polite conservation in the lobby.

Max stopped, turning slightly, "Yea, well it's over now. He's all yours." The X5 replied coldly her voice holding nothing, an endless void as her dark eyes dimmed the fire once residing there locking itself away.

Stunned Asha watched the carmel skinned woman exit the building wondering just what had happened and in what shape she's find Logan when she reached the penthouse apartment. With a since of urgency she now made for the elevator her mind refusing to spare another thought for the tragic X5.

In a rush the world passed Alec by as he raced as fast as his body would take him towards where he thought Max to be. Beneath his feet the loose gravel collected on the roof tops crunched and the smallest debris whirled in lazy circles as he passed the sites and sounds of the city far below. In one leap he cleared an intersection and then another. He couldn't waist any time pretending to be normal. Who knew what Max would do.

Her steps even Max walked aimlessly from Logan's apartment building pushing her bike besides her as she went. Numbly her body made adjustments to keep her from crashing into people as her mind closed around their last conservation, the words tumbling over one another, circling around and bouncing endlessly against one another. With all her strength she tried to push the thoughts away but found that she could now. Dragging her feet her body slowed and finally stopped. Some how she heard her name being called later on she wouldn't know how. She just did.

Alec came up on her throwing his arms around her tiny frame and engulfing her completely. "Oh Max!" He cried holding onto her tightly.

All around them the crowd swarmed like water moving around a rock or log blocking its normal course but with in Alec's tight embrace something broke the spelling releasing Max from her self imposed casing. Soundless she began to sob her petite body shaking with the sheer emotion of it.

"I ended it." The strangled message tumbled from her lips as her burrowed deeper into Alec's muscled chest. Holding her even tighter then before the young man felt a thrill go through him.

Yes she was in pain now but she was also free. She was finally his.

Feeling guilty, at such a strong unfounded thought, the X5 pulled Max out of the steady flow of pedestrians taking her bike with them. In the shadows of one of the towering building he continued to hold her whispering comforting words and soon her tears began to slow and in the end they stopped all together yet still she staid huddled safely in his warm embrace. _Safe_ it was the only word she dared to think.

Yes now she was safe.

A/N: There it's longer then last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, happy.

**Pairing:** A good one

**Author's note:** Sorry about how long it took to update. As always thank you for reviewing all you wonderful people.

**Chapter Eight**

Max blinked her eyes in confusion as her head swiveled slowly left then right. Sluggishly the X5's mind began to focus. She was in a house, a bed… she was in Joshua's house. _How'd I get here?_ She asked herself while sitting up cautiously in the over sized bed. The brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed watching her bear feet as she did so. Someone had taken off her shoes she thought absently. Planting her feel firmly on the ground the young woman paused once more to look around her. The room was small, cluttered with various odds and ends and yet nothing really stood out, there was nothing very special about the cluttered belongings they were just there. Max didn't even notice as the door slid open just a crack. What she did notice was the voice.

"Hey sleepy head."

Max spun around quickly. "Alec," She blurted surprised. And then she realized she shouldn't be. He was there with her. But how had she gotten here? And so she asked. "How'd I get here?"

"You walked." The dirty-blond X5 replied, his eyes twinkling. Max glared at him as his slight smirk grew into an all out grin. "I got something thing for you." Max shot fire at him.

"Do I have to guess what it is?" She snapped, not liking this game one bit. Her mind couldn't let if go how had they gotten all the way here from Logan's apartment. Had she really walked?

"What if I said you did?" Alec asked not even trying to hide his amusement. Max pushed herself to her feet the bedspread sliding from her lap.

"I hate surprises." Alec giggled.

"Aww Maxie your no fun." The brunette growled lowly as her tormentor's grin widened. "I got you a present and every thing." She stopped in her tracks. Defiantly she stood there her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is it?" She finally asked.

Alec pushed the door the rest of the way open to reveal a black duffle bag held lightly in one hand. Max narrowed her eyes, that was definitely hers.

"Alec, why do you have my bag?" She asked in a low voice. Alec shook his head choosing not to answer. Instead he tossed the bag in her direction and closed the door calling as he did so to come out when she was ready. Utterly confused the X5 caught the bag on instinct.

_What is he up to?_ She wondered as she opened the bag.

Inside the bad Max found a single folded piece of paper sitting onto of a fresh change of cloths and all her bathroom amenities. Curious the small open unfolded the note with one hand and began to read it.

_Bathrooms through the other door_

_-A._

Was all it said. In frustration the X5 did the only thing she could do. She took the bad and disappeared with it through the only other door in the room. Sure enough it was a bathroom. Max sighed… What was he up to?

Twenty minutes later the refreshed X5 stepped from the small bedroom into the even smaller hall in order to find her host. She knew Joshua and Alec had to be here somewhere. The house was only so big after all.

Silently she crept down the hall her feet treading lightly without shoes on the moth eaten carpet. Rounding the corner she came up short. It was the living room, or at least it used to be. Now a large table sat awkwardly in the center of four chairs. The chipped surface of the table was covered with four place settings and amazingly with food as well.

"Alec?" The X5 called in shock, one hand resting against the wall.

In a flash the beckoned male appeared holding a large pot of Mac and Cheese in his mitt-covered hands. "Hey Max." He smiled good naturedly as he moved past her to the cluttered table. "Take a seat."

"What's all this?" Max asked flabbergasted.

"Celebration," Joshua answered happily. "Celebration for baby." The dog-man raced over to his little fella and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh," Max replied as she hugged her friend back. "Thank-you," She finished uncertainly.

"That's enough big boy." A familiar voice said as a thin black woman patted Joshua's back. "You don't want to hurt her." OC laughed. Sheepishly the dog-man released the smaller transgenic.

"Sorry." He whimpered.

"No harm down big Fella." Max reassured Joshua causing him to smile widely.

"Nice ta see ya Boo." OC said as she took Max into her own arms for a hug. "You had us worried." Confused the small woman hugged her friend back.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Doesn't matter," OC answered cryptically pulling away.

"Mac and Cheese with little hotdogs." Joshua called from the table and the two women laughed.

"Shall we sit?" OC asked pointing out two seats. It seemed only natural that Max took the one besides Alec. So much had changed. The little family talked and ate easily as the evening went on. Max was even able to push her questions back until later. This dinner was so special, so rare she didn't want to ruin it. It really didn't matter how she'd gotten there from Logan's house. She was surrounded by her family now. That was enough.

After dinner Joshua and OC cleaned up as Alec pulled Max aside. Quietly the pair slipped out of the house his hand holding her's tightly.

Behind the safety of the closed door Alec looked at Max sideways, gathering his breath slowly. "Here," He began by fishing a small plastic box from one of his numerous pockets. "I thought it'd be better if you had some free time." And with that the taller figure handed over the pager. With out thinking Max turned it over to see the view screen. Logan had paged her… ten times.

"Thank you." The small woman replied her heart being gripped by a steel vice. Quickly she stowed the device in one of her own pockets. Yes, she remembered what she had done, and she missed him, felt bad for him, but how could she have stayed with him?

"Max," Alec said softly, a hand lightly daring to touch her dark shoulder. Slowly the dark angel raised her head, her hair falling back into place in liquid stands. The blond drew in a quick breath. His words came tumbling out as he fought what he wanted to say and what he could. She was still in pain. "I don't think you should use the pager any more. It is the twenty-first century after all." Awkwardly he rushed on, his hands moving lightening fast to another of his pockets. From this one he took out a cell phone.

Shocked Max froze. "Alec…" She said. "Why?" And he stopped the phone held out between them, an offering untaken. Alec took another breath and ran his fingers nervously through his tumbled hair.

"Please Maxie don't be difficult it's a present." He explained, offering her the phone again. This time Max took it.

"Sorry it's just that I'm not used to…" Her word came slowly to a halt as she found Alec dangerously close to her. His hands taking her's. Stiffly she stood there.

"Shh…" He said as the shadows enveloped them. And then Max heard the foot steps. And knew why he was so close. Even so she couldn't slow the racing of her heart. She had thought… It didn't matter. Logan.

And then he was moving away and it was safe again. Max exhaled deeply, her heart still hammering embarrassingly away.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Pairing:** MA all the way!

**Author's Note:** Not much here… just trying to get through the writer's block wish me luck! Suggestions are welcome.

**Chapter Nine**

Max looked over at the small rectangular piece of plastic as it danced across the table top. Ten times in the last forty minutes. The X5 sighed and picked up her cell phone. With a practiced hand she dialed the pager company. It was time to shut off her pager… Alec was right. She had to move on.

(Forty-five minutes later)

Logan's face paled, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The message couldn't go through. Her number was no longer operational. He felt the blood rush down to his feet. Something's happened. His mind screamed relentlessly. He had to find out, had to help if he could. And with those thoughts Logan grabbed his things together and fled the apartment.

"You shut your pager off?" Sketchy asked. "Why?" The lanky biker scratched his head in confusion.

"I got a cell." Max explained, flashing it in front of Sketchy.

"Awesome!"

"Is show and tell over?" Normal called from the front desk. "Come on people these packages aren't going to deliver themselves you know." Max rolled her eyes.

"What ever." She snorted, popping the sleek phone back into her coat pocket.

"Hey Max, showing off your new toy?" A deep voice asked cheerfully as Alec came up behind Max and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. Max shrugged out of his embrace.

"Yep, I shut off my pager today."

"The buzzing finally get to you?" The dirty-blond asked, his voice dropping a level as the pair grabbed a few packages from the dispatch desk. Max nodded.

Logan paused as he reached his battered gray minivan. When should he look… the question nagged him and finally he decided to try Alec. As much as it pained the older man to admit the built X5 probably knew where his dark angel was. Logan swallowed his pride and dialed Alec's number.

The X5 picked up on the second ring. Stiffly he pulled his bike off to the side of the road. "Go ahead." He instructed Max, smiling as he pointed to his cell phone. The brunette haired woman nodded once and then was gone.

"Hey Log-boy," Alec answered the phone cheerfully. On the other end Logan ground his teeth. That man could be infuriating.

"How's Max?" The cyber journalist cut right to the point.

"Nice to hear from you too," Replied Alec dodging the question while he thought about his answer. Slowly he drew the words through his lips adding emphasis as he went along. "I don't know how to break this to you Logan but Max doesn't want you in her life any more. She cut you out. Remember?" His words were dark, mocking despite the cheerful tone the X5 used.

On the other end Logan grew quiet. Alec could hear him shuffle. Finally after an endless pause he replied. "You'll understand when this happens to you someday." And then the line went dead.

Alec removed the phone from his ear slowly, disbelievingly. Disgusted the X5 tossed the phone in his pocket and swung himself back onto his bike. It was different with him and Max. They had something more then Logan and her ever had. They had a kid.

Alec went around the corner fast hoping to catch Max before she had gone too far. To his amazement she was sitting right there. On the street corner her bike leaned up against the wall behind her.

"Hey," She said softly as he pulled up in front of her.

"You're spying." Alec accused. Max nodded her long hair falling into her face. She pushed it out of the way. Alec laughed. "Where's the next package?" Max pulled it out.

"Rich side," She mumbled. Alec smiled.

"Maybe they'll have something we'd like to come back for." Playfully Max punched Alec's shoulder.

"Let's go." She laughed mounting her own bike.

"Do you really think you should be doing this job?" Max looked over at her companion questioningly. Alec continued, "I mean it's it supposed to be bad for the baby to do physical labor or something like that?" Max rolled her eyes.

"Come on I'm still in my first trimester. Besides I'm not even showing yet." Alec looked over at Max's flat stomach.

"I don't know Max you're wearing an awful lot of cloths maybe if you took some off." Max glared at her handsome friend. "Or not," he chuckled.

The two of them moved down the crowded Seattle streets bantering together as they made their rounds. Pretty soon the streets were growing less crowded and the pair was forced back to _Jam Pony_. Laughing they pulled into the large gaping doors.

At the dispatch desk Normal looked over at OC.

"What does he see in her?" The little man asked puzzled.

OC shook her head. "Why don't you ask them." And with that she walked over to her two friends. Behind the counter Normal scratched his head the thought of Max with his golden boy unfathomable. Why was it that the good ones always went bad?

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think and what you want to see next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me no own

Pairing: Confused again

Timing: Think Berrisford Agenda…

Warning: Don't hope for the next one anytime soon. October is packed for me.

Author's Note: Not my best chapter by far but you guys wouldn't help me with ideas so this is really a product of my writer's block.

**Chapter Ten**

Five days. It had been five days since Max had shut off her phone. Eight since she had last seen _Him._ The X5 took a deep breath, and then she opened the door. Joshua was inside. The scene was so completely normal… all of it. Only she hadn't heard his voice for eight days now. At the sound of the door opening Alec rushed to help unburden the smaller transgenic. Her thoughts were cut off at once. Max sighed, the floor boards creaked beneath her feet.

"You ready for work?" Alec asked returning from the kitchen. Max nodded.

"Yea," The brunette smiled lovingly at Joshua as he flung another blob of paint at the textured canvas. "Hey Big Fella!" She called over Alec. Gently Alec touched her arm before moving around her and out the door. She'd be late for work… again.

"Bye," The X5 called uselessly as the door slammed shut on him. Inside Max and Joshua didn't notice as the dog-man shared his latest master piece with his little friend.

Half an hour later Max strolled through the gaping doors of _Jam Pony _followed by Normal's taunts. As usual the dark haired woman ignored him, frowning mildly as she made her way over to the lockers. As she flung her's open Alec sauntered across the room.

"Alec," Normal called from the dispatch desk. "Come here a second." And so the dirty-blond detoured to his boss's side.

"Yea Normal?" He asked his weight shifting from his feet to the cluttered desk as he leaned on it.

"What's going on with you and missy miss?"

Alec grinned widely, shocking his employer, "Nothing to worry about Normal. Nothing at all," And then the X5 winked and turned aside grabbing a package or two as he did so.

Whistling the transgenic resumed his previous course. When he came around the corner Max raised an eyebrow. "Nothing huh?" She asked in a low tone, one hand unconsciously moving to her slightly curved abdomen.

"You want me to tell him?" Alec's eyes asked his hand jerking in the direction of the front desk. Max at once shook her head, her face scrunching up in a look of disgust. "Oh please," Her eyes seemed to say and they both laughed. Paranoid Normal looked up from what ever it was he was doing to shoot the couple a look.

"I'm not paying you to stand around," The smaller man barked.

"You barely pay us at all Normal." Max retorted, taking up her bag and heading towards the exit. At her side Alec followed, laughing silently to himself. When they got to the door Max elbowed him.

"Hey what did I do?" Was the last thing Normal heard.

"What's the address on the next one?" Alec asked his hand reaching for Max's backpack. Max laughed and snatched it away.

"Hum… right here." She replied looking up at the tall metal gate. "Push the button." She commanded.

Alec froze the gates chilling his heart as he recognized the house sitting peacefully on the other side of the gate.

"Al-ec." Max said stressing each syllable. The X5 snapped out of it.

"Just leave the package." He commanded ripping the small box from Max's dainty hands.

"Hey!" She cried her words useless as the package sailed over the gate. "We need a signature!"

"They're not home." Alec replied. He was already back on his bike his feet itching to be gone. Angrily Max turned from the yellowed walls to follow him.

"What the hell was that?" She fumed her hand snaking out to stop him.

His eyes crippled her, their depths boring into her soul, her hand fell away and he pushed off. "I'll see ya later Max." He said grimly, his voice flat.

"Alec…" She said in a low tone, her voice filled to the brim with fear. But he was already gone. His lean body disappearing down the sun lit street with not so much as a look behind him. Max wanted to sink to her knees, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do anything as long as it took that tortured look out of Alec's eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there but she did know that after awhile she picked up her bike and rode after him. She knew she wouldn't catch him but she still wanted to try. Maybe this time she could run faster then him, faster then what ever demons were on his tail. It didn't surprise her when she got back to Jam Pony to find out that he had gone home sick. Worried the petite woman finished out the day and headed over to Joshua's house. Maybe Alec had gone there… she hoped… she prayed….

He wasn't there…

A/N: Let's try this again. Please help me, tell me your ideas, your theories.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

Paring: Not sure any more

Timing: A mixture of Berrisford Agenda and Brainiac

Warning: Out of character

Author's note: Sorry about taking so long to update. October sucked big time and yet I don't really regret it. . Anyways thanks so much to all of you who gave me ideas. Don't worry I'm gonna try and work some of them in. So yea let me know what ya all think.

Chapter Eleven: Falling Threw

Against the wall the TVs leaned each blaring a different story, twenty speakers all talking at the same time and yet their watcher did not seem baffled at all. Brain leaned closer absorbing it all, calculating. He'd make his move soon.

In a dark bar not to far away Alec tossed back his head, the burning amber liquid stinging his throat as it slid down into his empty stomach. If he accomplished anything today it would be to drive his demons away. Why did they have to go to that house? Why? He kept asking himself as glass after glass touched his lush lips.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A slight, far off voice asked. Alec paused in his goal, the half empty glass clattering on the damp bar top.

"Asha?" The X5 asked as the slight blonde slid into the seat besides him.

"Yep, hey bar keep can I have what ever he's having?" The bartender shot a dubious glance over at the pair. He wasn't sure how much longer that guy would be going. With a slight shake of his head he fetched the requested drink. It didn't really matter how drunk they got as long as they paid and staid quiet.

For a moment the two sat in silence as Asha took a long pull from her glass. Besides her, Alec downed the rest of his scotch in a single swig.

"Things with Log-boy not working out?" He asked coyly, his long lashes sliding smoothly up and down. Asha gulped, her eyes tearing slightly as she nodded her answer. Alec slid another drink her way, an idea forming in his head.

"Where's Alec?" Normal asked as Max came headed towards the exit. The brunette heaved a sigh her hands automatically finding her hips.

"Hell if I know. He took off during the middle of a run this afternoon." And with that said she moved on her mask holding back her worry and her fear. Why had he left so suddenly and where did he go? Frowning she made her way across the threshold of _Jam Pony_.

"Does that mean you didn't get a signature?" Normal shouted over the leaving crowd. Max just kept walking.

Laughing shrilly Asha plunged out of the stuffy bar into the crisp night air. Behind her Alec smirked, appearing to all the world to be lapping up the smaller blonde's attention. With a strong guiding hand he redirected Asha's loopy movements towards his car. "How about I take you home?" He asked his carefree smile still on his chiseled face.

Across the parking lot he spotted OC with her arm slung low around some girl's waist. Slowing down slightly Alec made a big show out of walking Asha to his car. A bit too loudly he asked her directions to her house and if she had any roommates who'd mind him coming over. When he was sure she had heard enough he deposited the drunk blonde into the passenger seat, confined her with a seatbelt and walked casually over to his side of the car. At the edge of the parking lot OC froze.

"Cindy I think we need do this another night." The dark skinned beauty said her face falling into a scowl.

All alone in his post-modern penthouse Eyes Only prepared himself for another hack. Pulling his notes together he looked over them briefly before setting them back down. Absently he looked over his shoulder, hoping… that maybe _she'd_ be there.

Pulling back into the shadows Max sighed. Why did her life have to be so screwed up? Why had she come to see him, she had been doing so well. Shaking her head she pushed the nagging questions away. She knew very well why she was at her X's apartment; it was because Alec had gone MIA. Mentally beating her self up for her stupidity and her weakness the X5 vacated her perch high above the city. She really needed Alec.

Back at her apartment Asha stumbles through the door Alec following behind her. In one apprizing glance he notes all the major details of her humble abode and many small ones as well.

"Nice place you got here." He comments knowing full well he's only talking to himself she's so far gone. Sprawled on the floor of her apartment the blonde giggles hysterically. Shaking his head Alec closes the apartment door. So much for being able to hold her liquor he thinks.

When he finally turns back around Alec finds himself standing face to face with the obliviously drunk Asha. "Kiss me," she demands her arms flopping around his neck, her lips crashing into his.

A/N: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? None of it's mine.

Pairing: Still not sure

Timing: Same as the last one… maybe the next morning, or so?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Sitting in the window of her apartment Max followed the trail of rain drops as they made their way down the slick window plane.

"Come on Boo this ain't the end of the world." OC whispered soothingly as she came up behind Max and wrapped her long arms around the shorter girl.

"I know." She replied her face turned towards the reflective rain.

OC kissed the top of Max's head, her fingers smoothing her friend's long reddish-brown hair. "Do you need to stay home today?"

Max shook her head. "He'll probably stay home." She replied and OC slowly moved away.

"Your starting to get big Suga'," OC commented as she walked over to the bar top counter to grab her bag.

Half heartedly Max laughed while she moved her hair out of her face. "To bad the baby's daddy doesn't care." OC stopped in her tracks.

"Don't say things like that boo. Asha doesn't mean anything to him, believe me."

"Then why did you tell me what you saw?" Max asked, tears pooling in her eyes. OC looked down.

"Honestly Boo I don't know." And with that she took up her bag in her hands and left the apartment.

Alec watched as the rain pooled on the sides of the street. Running his fingers through his ruffled hair he wondered how he was going to handle this. He was sure that OC had told Max what she had seen; now it would be his job to sell it to her. Swallowing deeply the X5 allowed his hand to drop to his side. He really didn't want to hurt her.

Slowly the sky began to clear and the rain to slow and finally stop. In her bed Asha groaned as the first rays of the day targeted her eyes. Turning over the blonde groaned again. What had she done last night? She wondered her palm laying flat against her throbbing forehead. She vaguely remembered going to _Crash_ and seeing Alec. She must have had a few drinks with him.

As she sat up she revised that last memory. A few _too many _drinks. Everything after that was fuzzy, very fuzzy. With another groan Asha pulled her sheets over her head and attempted to go back to sleep despite the pounding headache.

"Max get over here!" Normal called from the dispatch desk.

"What," Max replied as she came to a stop before the cluttered counter, her hands stuck deeply in her jacket pockets.

"You didn't get a signature for that package yesterday. You need to go get it now." Max groaned.

"That was Alec's fault." She wined.

"Well he's sick, said that was why he left early yesterday." Normal said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. Max growled then she snatched the clipboard from her boss's out stressed hand.

"Told you he'd stay home," Max whispered in OC's ear on her way out.

Joshua pulled out a fresh canvas and carefully he placed it upon the waiting easel. Smiling happily he squeezed paints onto a nearby palette and with great seriousness the giant dog-man went to work on his latest piece.

Twenty minutes later Max strode purposefully into the tiny house. "Hey Big Fell. What ya up to?" She asked pausing before she found Alec and kicked his ass.

"Painting,"

"Of what?"

"Alec,"

"Alec?" She asked quietly her fingers instinctively reaching out to touch the wet canvas.

"You see the colors? Bright flashy, tricks and treats on the outside but here," Joshua's hand moved towards the center of the canvas, "here is black, darkness confusion."

"What is he confused about," Max asked drawing her hand to her slowly swelling abdomen.

"Manticore… himself," Joshua answered turning back to his latest master piece. Max nodded.

"I guess we all have that dark place inside."

Joshua turned around, his familiar loving face turned serious, "Not you," he said. "In you is hope." Max laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your baby is hope. Our hope," Joshua answered motioning with his arms in wide arches. Max nodded her first real smile in ages crossing her face.

"Hope," She whispered to herself, "I like that."

In the kitchen Alec leaned against the wall, his fist clenched around a golden locket. How could he do this to her? Hating himself the X5 pushed off the wall and stalked down to the basement. He'd seen a piano down there earlier when he was helping Joshua look for more paints.

"Do you hear that?" Max asked, her hand leaving her stomach.

"Music," Joshua replied his head cocked to one side.

"Do you have a radio?" the X5 questioned as she moved cautiously towards the noise.

"No," the shaggy haired male answered.

As if draw in like a bug to a bright light the two followed the haunting melody through the living room and down a short flight of stairs into the basement. Seated at the dust covered piano was Alec his body thrown into the music. Tentatively Max approached the impassioned figure. Out of pure instinct she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, to remove his pain. As if stung Alec spun around one of his vice grips clamped around Max's wrist.

"Alec," she breathed, her eyes caught by his.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly disoriented. Why did she have to be a brunette? Why did they always have to be brunettes? Swallowing the lump in his throat Alec released the Max's wrist. "Sorry," he muttered looking ashamed. As Alec looked downwards to avoid Max's beautiful eyes her's followed and became caught on the locket in his hand.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly, one of her dainty hands reaching out towards his.

"Nothing," he shot back, his eyes locking up his emotions while his body went rigid.

"Fine," She snapped turning on her heel and breezing past Joshua. "Gotta go, Signatures to get."

In the dim basement Joshua shook his head. "Alec make better." Was the only comment he made before following Max's lead. How had things gotten so screwed up? Alec sunk back into the piano seat. He should just tell her. She'd understand. Wouldn't she?

A/N: Reviews are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The standard. I don't own anything yada yada yada.

Pairing: Still up in the air ; )

Timing: A mixture of Brainia and Berrisford Agenda. About 4-5 months after Max conceived.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Once again thanks to all of you that reviewed. I hope to hear more from you. .

Chapter Thirteen: Can this be love?

Alec bowed his head in defeat as his inner turmoil well up inside of him chocking off all thoughts of following Max. Of telling her he didn't mean anything. That he… he couldn't think the words it was to painful. Instead the melancholy X5 began to play again. Skillfully his nimble fingers flew over the keys sending the piano's eerie tune throughout the ancient house.

In the doorway Max paused her ears having caught the sound.

"Joshua," she said her voice low to even her own ears. "Please watch him. I'm worried."

The shaggy anomaly nodded his eyes dark with a dim understanding. "Max fix?" he asked.

"I'm gonna try Big Fella," she replied already turning to go.

Inside of _father's_ house the piano's latest melody suddenly cut off as Alec lifted his hands from the keys. His dark eyes blurred with unshed tears he rose from the stained bench and quickly fled the confines of the basement. He had to get out. He had to go somewhere open where he could think. He had to find Max. He couldn't screw this one thing up.

He couldn't….

But by the time he got up stairs she was gone. In the weak Seattle sunlight Alec saw that he had made up his mind to late. His dark haired beauty had already headed on her way. He knew he could call her cell but right at that moment he didn't want to. Something inside of him still feared what she'd think. He just didn't know if she'd understand and it was that uncertainty paired with his pain that held him back.

And so instead of turning around and returning to the safe oppression of _father's_ house the light haired X5 headed the other way. Without aim he plunged into the misty city with no real hope of solving anything. He did need time to think he told himself as he tried to banish the nagging voice that said he was running.

In an arcade not far from Jam Pony an extremely heavy set individual stood before an aging video game terminal. Without really paying much attention to the screen he plowed though the pixel villains all the while thinking about his impending date with his love. He couldn't wait. Jittery with excitement he shot through yet another way of imaginary men.

"Wow! How many times have you played that?" A small boy asked his eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

"This is my first time," the gamer replied. "Oh you might want to step closer." As the boy did so a team of heavily armored sector police stormed through the cluttered arcade their faces the grim.

In awe the little boy looked up at the over weight man.

Max pulled up to the retro cast iron gates of the Berrisford home her face set in its customary scowl. Sighing she got off her bike and leaned it against one of the posts. Shaking her head she leaned over and pushed the speaker button.

_What was up with Alec?_ She wondered as a maid asked her who she was and why she was there over the sketchy static of the electronic connection.

"Jam Pony messenger, we delivered a package yesterday and I forgot to get a signature," she explained quickly her mind not really on work or anything close to it. With a buzz the huge gates sung open emitting Max into the grand passage way leading to the house.

At the front door Max was meet by a short, pudgy woman with a tired smile on her face. "Here's the clipboard." Max handed over the object in question along with a weary smile of her own. She didn't think that she'd ever understand that man.

What was it about this house that made him so upset she wondered her eyes lazily scoping the room. The floor was a rich marble and the wall a warm golden color. It was all so upper class. So opposite Alec and everyone else in her life at the moment. Max shuttered.

In a picture down the hall there hung a portrait of three people. Upon the neck of the one of the woman a gold locket hung. Max shuttered again. What had happened here? Her mind went into over drive as she tried to figure out how Alec had the locket from that painting. Had he stolen it? Did he know this family?

Max shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. She really had to talk to Alec.

"What? The S1W? Captured? When? Where?" The deep masculine voice asked clearly surprised. "Ok, I'll see what Eyes Only can do. Yea, thanks." And with that Logan hung up his phone.

What could he do? He needed Max. And with that thought the scruff journalist grabbed his coat and headed briskly towards the door. She had to be at work.

A/N: Reviews are welcome!!!!!!!!!


End file.
